


Inferno

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Character Death, Fire, M/M, Tuckington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was around six in the evening and I had gone to pick up Junior from his friend's house and we’d decided to get pizza for dinner on the way home. I’m wishing we hadn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inferno

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on Tumblr: Tuckington normal life/apartment AU with junior. There's a fire in the apartment block in the night and only one of them makes it out with junior. 
> 
> This hurt to write :(

It was around six in the evening and I had gone to pick up Junior from his friends house and we’d decided to get pizza for dinner on the way home. I’m wishing we hadn’t. Maybe then I wouldn’t be here now, half an hour later than expected, holding Junior close to me as I try to take in the scene before me. I’m looking as best I can through the black smoke and haze from where I stand.

Where is he?

Where?!

The smoke grows ever thicker, billowing out from the windows and doors and I can see the horrible orange glow burn brighter as I notice the temperature rising. My body tenses as someone makes their way through the smoke, coughing and spluttering. For a moment my heart soars…

It’s not him.

Someone tries to push me back, away from the scene.

“He’s in there! I’m not leaving until I see him.”

Suddenly there is an explosion so loud that my ears ring, that even from this distance I can feel its force. My ears are ringing and I watch wide-eyed as the building becomes an inferno.

I want to put Junior down and run into the building. Dear God, I want to run in there and find him. Find him and hold him in my arms and know that he’s okay.  I take two steps forward as a horrified yell escapes me. I need to see him. I need to hear his voice. I need to hold him. I need to get in there.

I can’t. I can’t and its unthinkable how much it hurts. I don’t think I’ve ever experienced pain like this before. It’s unbearable and I know I’m screaming. Or at least, I’m trying to. My throat feels like its on fire, much like the burning building in front of me, but even still, I scream. The sound is odd. Raspy and broken and I know it’s useless. At the moment, it seems as thought that’s all I know how to do. I struggle against the firefighter holding me back, a giant of a man who doesn’t say much. He barely even grunts with the effort of keeping me in place. He doesn’t complain that a grown man and a small child are all but screaming in his ears.

I can’t do anything. All I can do is scream and cry and reach out toward the heat that washes over us all, toward the orange and yellow flames that people stupidly describe as warm and loving or as dancers that play.

I can feel my legs buckle, and I fall to my knees, somehow managing to keep Junior in my arms. He’s holding on to me tightly. I can feel his fingernails digging in to the skin of my arms and his knees squeeze against my sides as I drop. With one arm, I reach out towards the flames that are devouring the building we once called home. Towards the flames that are burning the man I love.

The man we love.

I can’t tell who is screaming the hardest or crying the loudest.

“TUCKER!”


End file.
